The Return
by Charley Trout
Summary: The sequel to "The Island." Hikaru and Misa are back aboard the SDF-01 after spending a month as castaways on their own planet. They discovered the Protoculture island and also each other... What happens next? Semi-AU, follows some DYRL events but not others.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! This story is a sequel to "The Island," which was my first foray into fanfic. I am not necessarily sure where I want this to go, but I know that I've missed writing about these two, so I'm back at it. Stay tuned, please review, and let me know what you think. As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Shivering, Misa reached for the control panel that was mounted on one of the four glass panels surrounding her. Pressing a finger onto its smooth surface, she sighed in relief as the droplets of water falling on her instantly grew warmer. But she wanted it hotter yet. Soon the glass box was steaming. The heat of the water had reddened her ivory skin until her entire body seemed to blush. She stood motionless for minutes on end, trying to make sense of what had happened to her and Hikaru on the island, and what would come next now that they were safely aboard the SDF-01.

_Where do we go from here? Who am I anymore? _Misa wondered to herself. _If there's even an army left after all this destruction, do I still want to be a soldier? A Captain? What about Hikaru?_ She sank to the ground, holding her heads in her hand. The warm water had heated the ceramic tiles at her feet, and for now, she was contented to watch the water swirl into the drain. She exhaled deeply, feeling slightly dizzy from exhaustion and the steam.

She hadn't heard the familiar click-clack of UN Spacy uniform heels approach her but she jumped at the sound of a soft knock on the glass wall she was pressed up against. She looked up, wet hair in her face, and brushed her hand against the wall to clear some of the fog from the glass. A warm brown face smiled at her tenderly, lips always a pale pink.

"It's been an hour, Misa. I was starting to worry about you in here," said Claudia softly, her voice calm and serene.

Misa stared back up at Claudia's kind eyes through the glass. At the sight of her best friend and sister-in-arms, tears began to escape her jade eyes. The tears gave way into sobs, though she couldn't be sure what she was crying about. Grief, fatigue, and relief washed over her in relentless waves.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," said Claudia, her voice velvet and comforting.

Claudia shed her uniform jacket and shoes in an elegant fashion and opened the door to the shower, exposing herself to the water completely. She jumped at its scalding temperature and turned it down slightly. She nodded with resolve and took to the task before her.

Grasping Misa's hands, Claudia slowly brought her pale, naked friend to her feet. Gently, she helped Misa sit on a small glass ledge protruding from one of the walls. She was as thin as Claudia had ever seen her, which caused her worry. But it was to be expected after surviving so long on such meager rations.

Claudia manipulated the shower controls to dispense shampoo manually. She rubbed it in her own hands for a moment, and then began to lather Misa's wheaten hair, starting at the roots. It had grown a shade lighter, presumably from sun exposure. Soon she had all of Misa's hair in a foamy pile atop her head, careful to keep it out of her friend's eyes. Claudia helped Misa to her feet once more and rinsed the soapy froth out until the water ran clear. She continued to bathe her friend diligently, conditioning Misa's hair and sponging her arms, legs, neck, back, and torso.

Misa was practically asleep from exhaustion and relaxation when Claudia turned the shower off at last. She quickly fetched several towels from a nearby closet and wrapped Misa up like a child headed out to play in the snow. She stripped her own wet blouse and skirt off and found a lilac-colored robe hanging from a knob on the back of the bathroom door. Its chest pocket had "Hayase" embroidered in white thread. Claudia smiled to herself, hoping her friend wouldn't mind loaning it to her.

Claudia led Misa out of the bathroom slowly by the hand, sitting her down on the foot of the double bed. Gently, she toweled her friend off. Finding a pair of pajamas in one of the dresser drawers, Claudia brought them over and dressed Misa for slumber. Misa was wordless, but her eyes were soft with feeling and gratitude.

Claudia left for a moment and returned with a cup of cool liquid. She had debated preparing Misa's tea, but thought a hot beverage would have been too much after such a hot shower. It was an electrolyte drink with a hint of raspberry flavor. Claudia held the cup to Misa's lips and luckily, she drank, gulp after silent gulp. After the vessel was emptied, Claudia set it on the bedside table.

Drawing the blankets down, she helped Misa crawl into bed. Tenderly, Claudia tucked her fragile friend in with a kiss to the forehead.

"Sleep well, my friend. You've certainly earned it. You'll feel better when you wake," whispered Claudia. Misa nodded once and was lost to sleep before she could nod again.

Creeping out of Misa's quarters quietly, Claudia was was met at the door by Admiral Bruno Global and Sergeant Maximilian Jenius, who had flown Misa and Hikaru's rescue vehicle.

"Well?" asked Global in a softened version of his gruff growl, his eyebrow arched at the sight of Claudia in a fuzzy purple robe. But she didn't miss a beat.

"Sir, she's exhausted in every possible way – emotionally, mentally, physically. I gave her a sleeping medicine – what she needs most is rest," said Claudia resolutely.

Admiral Global nodded with an approving grunt and turned to Max Jenius. "What about Ichijou, Sergeant?"

"More or less the same, sir. I made him drink a cup of whiskey just as you ordered, got one of the bathing androids to give him the works in the tub, and put him to bed. He could barely stand by the end," said Max in an even voice.

Admiral Global ran a hand through his thick mustache, clearing his throat with a hack before speaking with authority. "Your orders for this week are to make sure our two survivors are taken care of. What they have seen is critical to our civilization and humanity's continued existence, and it is imperative that they are able to make a full report of it. I'll see that your other duties are reassigned."

"Yes, sir," replied Claudia and Max in unison.

Admiral Global turned and strode down the corridor back in the direction of the bridge. Max gave Claudia a polite nod and began to walk to the men's quarters. Claudia stood in the hallway alone, as she always seemed to be lately.

_Oh, Roy. How I wish you were still here. Your little brother needs you, and so do I_, she thought to herself sadly.

Claudia reentered Misa's quarters silently, turning the door handle slowly to keep it from rattling. She made her way to the couch and laid down, hoping to sleep half as well as the woman in the next room surely would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter! Misa and Hikaru don't get much of a first date in DYRL... so I've decided to fix that. It's so fitting that these two have done all the emotional, heavy stuff together before any of the light, fluffy, "couple" stuff. If they can survive Zentradi Armageddon and survey the barren Earth together, certainly they can handle a dinner date... Right?! ;)**

**A big thank you to my reviewers so far - I live for your feedback! I so appreciate your thoughts and encouragement. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy. Much more to come. :)**

* * *

Without an alarm clock, Misa stirred at exactly 0600 hours, like she did every morning for the 0700 shift. But today was different. Rubbing sleep out of her eye, she pushed a lock of hair out of her face and sat up groggily. The inside of her mouth was a desert. She swallowed uneasily. Looking down into her lap, Misa noticed that she was dressed in pajamas – recalling her last memory, a vision of Claudia scooping her out of the shower came drifting back. Evidently her friend had readied her for bed.

_I should really get her a present for putting up with me_, Misa thought to herself wistfully. She sighed at the thought of being so helpless. Pushing that feeling from her mind, she planted her bare feet on the carpeted floor and stood up, tentatively at first, but growing confident with each step she took toward the door. She thought she would be weaker. _I can walk – that's a good start_, she joked to herself internally.

Instinctively, she passed through the small hallway that connected her bedroom to the kitchen and living area of the apartment. As she reached for the control panel that governed the lights, she took a hasty step backwards and brought her left forearm up in front of her defensively. Her heart was in her throat, its beat ringing in her ears. _There's someone on the couch, _she realized instantly.

_Steady, _she commanded person appeared to be sleeping. _Ichijou? _She wondered, and felt her face redden. With the touch of a fingertip to the control panel, she brightened the room just enough to make out Claudia's sleeping figure, ensconced in a fuzzy purple fabric that Misa recognized as her own robe. The corner of her mouth turned up in a small smile.

Claudia started to move. Late night patrols and early morning scrambles had made them both light sleepers.

"Morning," mumbled Claudia.

"Morning, replied Misa softly.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" said Claudia in a low voice as she got herself upright on the couch.

"At this point, I wake up at 0600 whether I want to or not," mused Misa. She walked behind the kitchen counter and pulled a few items from her cabinets, assembling them on the small center island.

"Same here – it drove Roy crazy. Somehow that man could sleep like a baby," Claudia replied somberly.

Misa paused for a moment. "Coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Neither, but thanks for offering. I'll make my way shortly, but before I do…" Claudia trailed off as she stood.

Misa eyed her friend. "Yes?" she asked.

"You've got plans today. I've got plans for you, straight from Admiral Global," replied Claudia in a grandiose tone.

Misa could only stare back in befuddlement.

"The Admiral has tasked me with making sure that you fully recuperate from your expedition. That means no working this week. Sergeant Jenius is doing the same with Lieutenant Ichijou," said Claudia matter-of-factly.

"I see," replied Misa. She was torn – on the one hand, she wanted to return to work – military discipline was second nature to her. Routine comforted her. On the other hand, she knew she needed to decompress from the ordeal, though the thought of not working was more alien to her than the Protoculture Colony she and Hikaru had discovered submerged beneath the Pacific Ocean.

"Your first order of non-business is to meet Lieutenant Ichijou for breakfast today. The Admiral has suggested that spending some of your recovery time together may be beneficial, since you are the only two people to have seen what you did," said Claudia evenly. "You two have been through quite an ordeal."

Misa nodded blandly, willing her cheeks to stay pale. She didn't know what Claudia knew and wanted to betray nothing – Max Jenius and the medics had seen the intimate embrace she'd shared with the pilot – her inferior - and she didn't know how big any of their mouths were. _I love you Claudia, but I'm not ready to talk about what happened._ "That sounds fine," peeped Misa. "Where are we to meet?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"At the City Coffeehouse &amp; Creperie, at 1000 hours," Claudia replied with a smile. She smiled at Misa's feeble attempt to contain herself. Claudia, of course, knew about the kiss. A loose-lipped medic had started to sing when the rescue shuttle had docked with the SDF-01. Luckily, Claudia had intercepted him before any damage could be done. He'd taken the hint – nobody wanted to get on the bad side of Admiral Global's top two bridge officers, and nobody wanted two ace Valkyrie pilots to come looking to teach a rumormonger a lesson.

Claudia had to tip her hat to Sergeant Jenius, though. He'd been too kind and perhaps too naïve to breathe a word to anyone.

"Call me if you need anything, I'll leave you to get ready," Claudia said jovially, with a wink to Misa.

Misa gulped. "Uh, thanks," she replied.

Claudia was about to close the door behind her when Misa ran after her.

"Claudia, wait!" Misa cried. "I wanted to thank you for helping me last night. I don't know what I would have done without you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I know you would have done the same for me," replied Claudia with a smile. "Girls like us have to stick together!" she said with a smile. "Now go get ready and have a good time."

Misa shut the door behind Claudia and checked her kitchen clock. _0700\. Too early to get ready for a 1000 meeting. _She thought. _Unless you're Miss Macross. _She bit her lip, having thought of Minmay by accident. Pushing the lost songstress out of her mind, Misa walked back into her bedroom and crawled back into bed, savoring the thought of some extra rest before her late breakfast date with Hikaru.

It felt like only a minute of slumber, but when she woke, it was 0930 hours. _Shit!_ She thought. Waking up late was so unusual for Misa, but she had to admit that today was definitely an unusual day. Cursing under her breath, she jumped in and out of the shower as quick as the programmed bathing sequence could cycle. Misa dressed quickly, in a royal blue pleated skirt that came just above her knees and a white button-up blouse with long sleeves and a bow collar. She slipped a pair of nude colored pumps on her feet.

She scurried back into the bathroom, her hair dripping wet. In a rare exercise of vanity, she let the hairstyling robot coif her. Usually she washed her hair the night before and let it air-dry until morning but that wasn't an option. The last step was just a hint of makeup. She always preferred to apply light cosmetics manually, finding that the makeup sequences offered by the grooming robot favored more rouge and lipstick than she liked.

At 0954, she burst out the door with a bright yellow trench coat-style jacket and a small emerald green leather handbag that resembled a paper envelope. It dangled from her shoulder on a gold chain-link strap. It was 1003 by the time she made it to the City Coffeehouse &amp; Creperie. She'd flagged down a few of the many Jeeps circling about the base and found one heading into the civilian sector. With a nod of thanks, she hopped down from the passenger seat and patted the vehicle's rear quarterpanel, signaling the driver to move on.

She composed herself, smoothing her skirt and blouse, shedding the yellow jacket and tucking it up under her arm. She walked in the door of the small café, and a soft bell chimed, signaling a patron's entrance. She scanned the room for Hikaru and didn't see the familiar mop of unruly espresso hair that was his signature. She glanced back outside through the large picture windows, but the patio tables were empty.

She frowned slightly, and decided to get in line for a coffee. _He's probably running late too_, she told herself a little too eagerly. The line was three or four people deep. Patrons ordered beverages and baked goods at one station, and the made-to-order crepe station flanked the adjoining wall, behind panes of clear glass for viewing the culinary delights.

The line moved slowly but surely. The elderly man in front of her appeared to be finishing up his order. She was debating between chai tea latte and cappuccino when she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She turned on her heel and found herself staring directly into Ichijou Hikaru's ocean-blue eyes.

"Misa," he whispered.

"Hikaru," she echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I didn't abandon this story! Just been busy - got promoted, traveled for work, the usual "I'm-not-writing" excuses. In any case, I'm back and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I have every intention of continuing this story to completion. Stay tuned and please review - I am forever grateful for your feedback!**

* * *

Reflexively, Misa took a step back, trying to put space between Hikaru and herself, in a feeble attempt at self-preservation. On a purely subconscious level, she ached to be close to him and the easy warmth he radiated. If this were just another normal day on duty, she would have donned her smart UN Spacy uniform suit and hat, the armor she wore against the world, and managed those feelings toward him with the decorum befitting a senior bridge officer. But today had already proven to be highly irregular, and it was only midmorning.

Misa realized she'd taken too large of a step when she found herself back to back with the older gentleman at the front of the coffee line. Whirling on her heel, startled, she stammered a quick apology to the man, who was making every effort to collect his coffee and muffin and escape the line unscathed. Hikaru couldn't help but smirk, finding her flustered state strangely endearing. He'd seen his share of flustered and angry Captain Hayase when he didn't follow her mission orders, but seeing her flustered and earnest was new to him.

She turned back to him and smiled weakly with a tiny shrug, embarrassed at her minor lapse of coordination.

"Hi, Hikaru." The words floated out of her mouth.

"Don't you mean Lieutenant Ichijou?" He replied, arching an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

As the color drained from Misa's face, she swallowed to buy herself a moment to think of a response. _Shit, shit, shit… _she gulped.

"I'm kidding," he replied lightly, uncrossing his arms and smiling.

"Right," she replied, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

"Let's order, yeah?" Hikaru suggested. "I'm pretty hungry and I think I can still taste last night's whiskey," he said with a smile in his voice, recalling Max's visit. _I'll have my revenge on you yet, Jenius!_ He thought to himself with a bit of good-natured mischief.

Misa nodded and gave him a genuine smile. "What's good here?" she asked. "I usually bring breakfast with me to work."

Hikaru shrugged. "Beats me. I usually grab something cheap at the mess. I didn't even drink coffee until I enlisted."

"We practically have coffee IVs on the bridge," said Misa wryly. "Shammy likes it really strong – even Global can't handle her coffee black," she mused.

Hikaru grinned. _She's cute when she tells a story._

The cashier cleared his throat, signaling he was ready to take their order, interrupting Misa's digression. Her brows furrowed slightly at the intrusion. Stepping toward the counter, she felt Hikaru's hand graze her back, gently leading her forward. A shiver ran from the base of her skull all the way down to her heel, but she didn't recoil. She decided to wing the order, having had a chance to skim the menu while waiting for Hikaru to arrive.

"Let's see, um, we'll do a pain au chocolat, the savory crepe with mushrooms, tomatoes, spinach, and Gruyere cheese, and a big piece of the ham and Swiss quiche…" she started, looking back at Hikaru for input. His eyes had widened and his mouth was slightly open. _If she eats all that, I'm a monkey's uncle! _He thought to himself. _Gotta to admire her for trying though._

"I figured we'd just split all this – I kind of wanted to try it all," she explained, giving him a gamine half-smile. "What do you want to drink?"

Hikaru pressed his lips together in thought. "Dark roast, a little sugar," he replied with a little laugh. "What can I say? I don't know much about fancy coffee."

Misa nodded and turned back to the cashier. "A dark roast with sugar and a café au lait," she finished.

Anticipating the total, Misa reached for her handbag and Hikaru drew his wallet from his jeans pocket at the same time. The cashier gave the pair a once-over, and grinned at them both.

"Captain Hayase and Lieutenant Ichijou, right?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows excitedly.

"Um, yes," she replied, surprised. "How-?"

The cashier interrupted. "I've been instructed to tell you that your brunch is on the house. Admiral's orders!" he said with an exaggerated wink.

Hikaru and Misa smiled at each other and shrugged, going along with the cashier's unexpected announcement. Hikaru collected a plastic number sign to place on their table for the food order. He led Misa over to the seating area, and together they picked a corner booth along the front windows. He took her coat from her slim arm and walked it to the coat rack near the door.

She returned to the counter to fetch the coffees before the barista could call their names out – while she was proud of her service and happy to be dining with Hikaru, she didn't want to draw any more attention to their shared meal, for his sake. _He's friendly, sure, but does he really want to be here with me? _Misa was her own harshest critic, despite Claudia's frequent pep talks in the romance department. "_Any soldier worth his bars would be lucky to get a date with you, Lieutenant Ichijou included, if only you'd disarm your missile defenses and give one of them half a chance!"_

Misa let a little sigh escape as she collected the drinks, one in each hand. She strode slowly and gracefully over to the table and set the mugs on the table, sliding Hikaru's in front of him with a smile. She slid into the other side of the booth and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. _Now what? _She brought her hands up to her own steaming mug and held onto it out of habit.

Hikaru's tidal blue eyes found hers and she tilted her head to the side, taking in his gaze, holding it.

"Are you cold?" He asked, gesturing to her hands wrapped around the round sides of the hot mug.

"No, it's habit, mostly. I always have cold hands on the bridge, which makes me prone to dropping these damn things. Two hands for safety," she said in a mocking tone.

That didn't stop Hikaru from reaching for her hands, taking them off the mug and into his own warm palms.

"Nope, not cold." He grinned. "But soft," he noted.

Misa smiled and squeezed his hands, and to her delight, he squeezed back. _This is really nice, being here together. I wonder-_

Her thoughts were cut off. "Boss!" a voice called out. "Boss!" Neither Hikaru nor Misa knew which of them the unseen speaker was addressing.

"Boss! Lieutenant Ichijou!" A male voice rang out. "It's me, Kakizaki!" _Oh, great,_ thought Hikaru. _This is going to be eight kinds of awkward. Sorry, Misa. _He gulped anxiously.

Kakizaki sauntered up to their corner table and took in the sight of his superior officer holding hands with—holy crap—the frosty Captain Hayase of the bridge. He blinked disbelief out of his eyes for a millisecond.

"Oooooh, don't tell me I'm interrupting a cozy little date here!" Kakizaki snickered impishly. "A little coffee and romance for boss, here?" He continued, elbowing Hikaru in the bicep. Misa flushed scarlet and reached for her clutch, grateful to have an excuse to look away. She fished her phone out of the bag and pretended to compose a text message.

As she fiddled idly with the phone, Hikaru grabbed Kakizaki's meaty elbow and pulled him down to eye level. "Listen, buddy, I know this is funny to you, but you gotta scram," he hissed lowly, a frisson of anger filling his voice. "We're here to debrief informally before we submit our survivor's report to Admiral Global – _that's it_." Hikaru couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice and narrowed his eyes at his hulking squad mate. _Get. Out. Of. Here. _He thought, wishing telepathy was real.

Misa's heart sank at Hikaru's words as they escaped his mouth, keeping her face a blank slate, eyes still glued to the cold light of her phone screen. She couldn't have avoided hearing their exchange if she had tried, though she know he'd been trying to be discreet. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kakizaki finally took the hint.

"Yeah, well, it's been real. I'd better be on my way - don't wanna be late for my shift," Kakizaki stammered uneasily. "Ma'am," he mumbled with a nod in Misa's direction before he walked away. She didn't speak, leaving Hikaru the task of waiving off his subordinate. All Hikaru could do was glare at him as he took his leave.

Misa returned her phone to the handbag and looked up at him, debating whether to confront him. "_We're here to debrief . . .That's it," _his words echoed in her mind. She shook her head and Hikaru frowned, catching her stung expression.

"Don't mind him, he's a boor and everyone knows it," he spoke softly. He reached for Misa's hand across the table, trying to recapture the nice moment they had been sharing, but it was fleeting, like so many happy moments in wartime. She kept her hand pressed to the table, letting Hikaru brush her knuckles and fingers, but Misa couldn't bring herself to reciprocate his gesture.

She smiled weakly at him, trying to process her feelings, losing sight of his distraught expression as her thoughts turned inward. _He probably didn't mean that. No doubt he was just trying to get rid of his obnoxious wingman, but the cool way those words slid off his tongue . . . _A tiny shudder ran through her shoulders.

"Number 17," An unfamiliar voice suddenly announced. Neither had noticed the runner approach their table, but here he was, in the café uniform and holding a tray full of food. Hikaru nodded his assent and helped take the plates off the tray, handing back the plastic number sign when everything was unloaded. Misa had never been so glad to see food in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**See, I told you I wasn't abandoning this story! :) Thank you for reading and please review! I have an idea of where I want this to go, but I invite all feedback too. Thanks to Adena McGee and Aikiweezie for welcoming me back after a very long absence. Hard to believe it's been almost a year since I started "The Island." Cheers!**

* * *

Misa set her fork on her empty plate, resisting the urge to groan. _That was way too much food_, she thought to herself. She'd decided to dispense with her anxiety over Hikaru's rather cavalier description of their relationship to Kakizaki by stuffing her face. She was successful on one count—putting away a remarkable amount of food. She'd eaten every bite like a lady though, using her fork and knife to cut and spear one bite at a time, even the pain au chocolate. _The good thing about stuffing your face is that you don't have to talk_, she had realized.

Hikaru too had been quiet while eating, other than to offer Misa helpings of the shared dishes. He had to admit, he was impressed—she'd eaten at least as much as he had, but he possessed a considerable height and weight advantage on her. He wiped his mouth with the black linen napkin that was resting in his lap and took a sip of his now-lukewarm coffee, wishing it were spiked with something a little stronger. _Anything but whiskey_, he mused to himself. He stole a glance at Misa, who was fishing around in her handbag for something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked plainly.

"My list," she replied. "Here it is." She produced a yellow post-it note from inside a long zippered pocketbook. It bore her tidy cursive script.

"What's on the list?" Hikaru asked.

"The things I wanted to get done today. Since we can't work," she explained. Misa's voice was relaxed enough, betraying almost none of the edge she'd felt when Kakizaki left.

"You make lists for your day off?" He joked lightly.

"You don't?" She teased back, raising an eyebrow for effect.

"I know this will come as a shock to you, but no, I don't," Hikaru deadpanned.

"Maybe I should take a page from your non-existent book." She replied. "Today's already been a pretty unusual day. I might as well just go with it," Misa said evenly.

"Just go with it," Hikaru echoed, a smile unfolding on his face.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked. "Since I'm abandoning my list for the day, the only thing left to do is open the bottle of wine in my fridge," Misa continued with an uncharacteristic grin. She glanced outside at the artificial sunlight. "Looks like a nice day, too." Her mind was made up and she felt surprisingly good about her choice.

"Sure, let's go," Hikaru agreed, glad that her mood seemed to have brightened a bit. They rose together from the booth and made their way to the door. Misa fetched her jacket from the rack and draped it neatly across her forearm. He held the door open ahead of her as she exited and it closed behind them with a small jingle. They made their way down the block, passing other eateries and boutiques, with the occasional electronics store or bookshop thrown in the mix.

"I must be a pretty bad brunch date if you're driven to drink at noon on a Tuesday," he lamented in jest, winking at Misa flirtatiously.

"You're welcome to join me and the wine," she offered warmly. "We can continue our informal debrief, since that's all this is," Misa sassed at him with a testy air. _Too far?_ She wondered, immediately questioning her boldness. _Nah. _She decided to take a page from Minmay's superstar routine and flashed him a megawatt smile.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth as if to speak, but shook his head once and gathered his thoughts for a moment before responding. "Oh, so you wanted me to tell Kakizaki that we've been romantically involved? I'm sure the rest of the squad would love to hear the details too . . . Seeing as he's the biggest gossip in the wing" He protested lightly. "And here I thought you weren't the 'kiss and tell' type," he teased drolly.

Misa stopped in her tracks and held up her hands in surrender. "Touché, Lieutenant. You've got me there," she confessed.

Hikaru turned to look at her. She lowered her arms and glanced up at his handsome face, catching his Catalina-blue eyes, not wanting to look away. His boyish grin faded, his expression turning more contemplative, concentrating. He took a step or two toward her, close enough that she could smell him. She inhaled sharply in response to his nearness. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she could feel her heart beating in her ears. Leaning his head in closer, he held her gaze.

"Don't call me Lieutenant," he whispered.

"Hikaru, then," Misa whispered back, her mossy eyes still locked on his.

The energy between them was becoming increasingly charged. Hikaru cupped the side of her face with his other hand, his thumb brushing her cheek. She stared back at him wordlessly for a moment, eventually closing her eyes to savor the moment. Each of his fingertips was fire, five tiny flames licking her skin deliciously. She shivered reflexively.

When she opened her eyes again, his lips curled up in a small smile. Hikaru bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, and somehow it was more intimate than a French kiss. The sheer tenderness of it all threatened to shatter Misa on the spot. She was accustomed to being strong and cold, after being so closed off and emotionally withdrawn following Riber's death, but this same defense mechanism had also made her fragile, brittle, one step away from crumbling into thousands of tiny shards. Her breath hitched, and she threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tight.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, _she pleaded with herself. After a few moments, she gently released him, before she let her emotions chase her senses away. Hikaru put his arm around her shoulder and they resumed their walk, stopping here or there to glance in a few windows of interest, but neither of them really wanted to linger downtown.

Eventually, Misa hailed an civilian taxi to squire them back to her quarters, thinking it more discreet than flagging down a passing military vehicle. Hikaru paid the fare and they made their way inside the housing complex that housed most all of the UN Spacy officers and squad leaders. Hikaru had recently moved there himself as a new team leader, though he wasn't in the same building as Misa.

She led him to the armed front door of her building, pressing her index finger to a metal panel on the heavy steel door, which unlocked after her fingerprint and heat signature were authenticated. From there, they made their way down a corridor, up an elevator, and across another corridor, until they were at her doorstep.

"Here we are," she murmured.

"My door is exactly the same," he remarked placidly. "But I bet your place is nicer," he pondered aloud.

She unlocked the door, again with her fingerprint, and suddenly, they were inside her apartment, standing in the entryway, which led into the kitchen. The door closed behind them with a resonant metal clack. She felt a little nervous and vulnerable, having Hikaru of all people in her modest home, her private residence. _Thank god I'm a neat freak, _she thought to herself.

Misa turned to him and gestured toward the kitchen and living room. "Do you want the grand tour?" She joked lightly, starting to walk to the kitchen to fetch the wine that they'd discussed over brunch.

"No," Hikaru replied softly, pulling her by the hand. He drew her close to him, and she almost stumbled into his chest. The air was electric. He wrapped an arm around her waist and bent his head down to hers until their noses nearly touched. Misa brought a hand up to his face, caressing his cheek and jaw softly, afraid he would flinch at her touch, but he smiled a little, lapis eyes agleam. She was mesmerized, feeling like she was living a hazy daydream. She trailed her hand up slowly, daring to touch more. Curling her fingers in his unruly espresso hair, she heard him groan softly in response.

The space between them was vanquished. Hikaru's lips were on hers, and Misa brought her free hand to his chest, feeling the lean muscle beneath his lightweight shirt. She returned his kiss with a soft intensity, letting the feeling envelop her, releasing the morning's anxiety. He was inflamed by her reaction, and he deepened the kiss, occasionally nipping at her lip. Releasing his hair, she trailed her hand down the back of his neck, coming to rest on his shoulder. He pushed a shock of her long hair behind her ear, caressing her neck and grazing her collarbones with his fingertips. He inhaled the sweet fragrance of her skin, and hair, which smelled clean and bright and perfect.

Hikaru came up for air first, kissing her neck and jaw, and she tilted her head sideways, inviting him to linger. But he lifted his head to look at her once more, hoping to catch her shining eyes. She locked her gaze on him, breathless and exhilarated.

"I'm glad you ditched the list," he remarked idly, kissing her softly, briefly, once more.

"Who says this wasn't on it?" she asked with a shy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi and Happy St. Patrick's Day! Lucky you - this is a long chapter for me. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I had a lot of good music to set the mood on this one:**

**"Heartbeat Song" by Kelly Clarkson (_such_ a Misa song!)**

**"Trouble" by Coldplay**

**"Across the Universe" (the Fiona Apple cover)**

**"Titanium" by David Guetta feat. Sia (A Misa song, before "The Island")**

**"Wide Awake" by Katy Perry (another Misa song)  
**

_**and my new favorite...**_

**"Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding**

**Please review! I finally have a rough outline sketched for the rest of this fic! :) Thanks as always for reading!**

* * *

"Who says this wasn't on it?" she asked with a shy smile, practically daring Hikaru, calling a bluff he hadn't yet spoken. Her words had come tumbling out, before her head had any chance of catching up to her mouth. _Easy_, Misa pleaded with her subconscious, unaccustomed to her new impulsiveness. Misa's mind was used to batting leadoff while her fragile heart was relegated to the bench, but with Hikaru, she found the lineup in a continuous state of shuffle. It was exciting to her, but also unnerving.

Hikaru's eyes darkened at her boldness, her velvety words holding him captive, piquing his curiosity. He was accustomed to her taking charge on the bridge, calling squadrons up for missions, giving the flight coordinates, communicating battle tactics, and facilitating squadron returns back to the SDF-01 when it was all said and done. It was simply her role, and she excelled at it. But he found that he didn't know what to expect from her when she wasn't wearing that undeniably hot uniform of hers, and strangely, he didn't mind the uncertainty. _I'll bite, _he thought_, _ready to play along with her.

"What exactly is on that list of yours, Captain?" He asked leisurely, with a playful air.

Misa smiled at the opportunity to use his own line back on him. "Don't call me Captain," she said lowly, trying to take her register down a few octaves to mimic his voice, stifling a laugh.

"What exactly is on that list of yours, Misa?" He repeated, eyes twinkling.

_Oh, I've got you now,_ she thought to herself. "I'm afraid that's classified," she murmured. A mischievous little smile played at her lips. _What's come over me? _She wondered. _I'm flirting, for Christsakes! And it's actually fun with him . . ._

"Classified? Well, no matter, it'll come out one way or another," He replied with a grin. He stepped to the side of her, walking a few paces into the kitchen, and opened the fridge door. He spied the bottle of wine in the door compartment and pulled it out triumphantly.

"It's experimental, but this new UN Spacy truth serum works every time, " he joked, playfully dangling the bottle in front of her.

Misa laughed, for real this time, and Hikaru couldn't help but laugh with her. Her genuine amusement and energy was infectious to him, in part because it was so rare to see her unburdened and relaxed. After their laughter subsided, she walked a few paces into the kitchen and retrieved two wine glasses from inside a cabinet, along with a waiter's corkscrew.

"I'll consent to the truth serum, but I'm not going down the rabbit hole by myself," she conceded, feeling a little bit like Alice herself, in a strange Wonderland, not knowing which way was up.

Hikaru nodded his assent. "Pour away," he encouraged. He picked the wine bottle up, reading its label. "Pinot gris, eh?" He asked idly, not knowing much about grapes or vintages and feeling a little sheepish about it. _A woman like Misa doesn't have beer in her fridge,_ he noted to himself.

"My favorite," Misa replied. "It's nice, you'll like it." She unfolded the corkscrew, which resembled an oversized pocketknife, and used the foil cutter to remove the thin metal covering the top of the bottle, revealing the cork. She twisted the spiral into the cork with ease, using the hinged lever to draw it out smoothly. Bracing the lever's notch against the lip of the bottle, she pulled the cork out with an elegant finish and twisted it off the metal coil.

Hikaru watched the process from start to finish with a benign curiosity. "Did you wait tables as a cadet or something? You sure know your way around a bottle of wine," he blurted out. "I mean—that is—you sure know how to open a bottle of wine. Not that you drink a lot." He winced at his own words. _Dammit,_ he berated himself internally. _Way to put your foot in your mouth._

Misa chuckled at his gaffe, harmless as it was. "Yes and no. I'll admit to liking wine after a long shift, who doesn't? Particularly when stubborn VF pilots that don't follow orders are involved," she replied, cracking a wry smile and narrowing her eyes at him in mock disapproval.

"But I wasn't a waitress," she continued. "Back in the day, before 'The Visitor,' my parents were wine collectors, and they entertained a lot when I was a kid. You know, my dad's bigwig colleagues, visiting dignitaries, that sort of thing. I always had some sort of chore, like opening the wine," she mused, a little sadness in her voice. "Anyway," she trailed off, pouring them each a glass of the pale gold liquid.

Hikaru raised his glass to her. "Cheers," he intoned. "Here's to this delicious truth serum and your to-do list," he continued with a grin.

"I'll drink to that," she replied easily, clinking her glass with his. "Cheers, Hikaru."

They both sipped politely, and Misa watched his reaction, trying to gauge whether he liked it. Luckily, he seemed to be enjoying his glass and her company. She walked over to the couch and took a seat, kicking off her heels at last, sighing quietly in relief. Hikaru followed her lead, bringing the bottle with him, and slipped his own shoes off, a handsome brown pair of driving moccasins. He set the wine on the coffee table in front of the couch.

The pinot gris and the conversation flowed easily, and before long, they were a little tipsy, growing closer and cozier on the couch, laughing and telling stories. Misa loved hearing about Hikaru's tales from the cockpit. She'd had to do her fair share of flight simulator work as a cadet and in emergency preparedness drills as First Officer, but she knew that was mostly pretend, and resembled nothing close to what a real fighter pilot faced, even on a dull day. He continually defied the odds and came home alive, even after the toughest Zentradi dogfights, and she knew that it was due to his tremendous skill as a pilot, not mere luck or chance.

Hikaru asked Misa more about her childhood, curious about her upbringing and her family, wanting to learn about what influenced her, what had made her the complicated, beautiful, scarred person she was today. He'd heard a few stories from Roy about her fallen fiancé, but only in passing, and he avoided that topic like the plague with her. The thought of her pledging her love and loyalty to someone else gave him a pit in his stomach, and he pushed the unwelcome thought out of his mind.

Misa reached forward, offering him more wine, drawing nearer to him in the process, but he shook his head. Taking advantage of her close proximity, he kissed her again lightly, his hand grazing her collarbone and coming to rest on her shoulder. The moment was buzzy and thrilling to her, a heady combination of physical nearness, wine, and the connection they had shared in her tiny apartment. She couldn't recall ever having a fuller day of emotions. _Except __**that**__ one_, she thought to herself longingly. _That day on the island . . ._

With the vivid memory of their tryst alive in her mind, Misa poured herself into Hikaru's kiss, reaching her arms out to embrace him, contain him, possess him with an urgency that she couldn't possibly hold back. He couldn't help himself, caught off-guard by her ardent response, which further stirred him. He leaned into her, until her body sank into the couch, and suddenly he was on top of her. He felt her shifting her legs underneath him, and he held his own weight for a moment, allowing her to get more confortable.

She continued to kiss him, hands in his hair, then moving up and down his arms, and he lowered his body in response, pressing all of himself against her. _What are you doing to me, Misa? _He wondered to himself, lost in the moment, his breath heavy. _I forget everything when we're like this. _Boldly, she pressed her hips into his, and a groan escaped from his lips as he savored the contact between them. He began to bury his head in her neck, trailing kisses down her throat as she struggled to keep her breathing even.

Misa couldn't help but smile to herself, liking the direction that the afternoon was taking, reveling in the nearness between them on all levels.

Suddenly, there was a loud clamor outside the door, and Hikaru stiffened instantly, pulling Misa from her trance. They sat up together, listening to the voices and knocking at the door that had interrupted their private time.

"Captain Hayase! _BANG BANG BANG, _Misa! It's us! _BANG BANG. _Hey, Misa! Open up! _BANG BANG BANG BANG._ C'mon, we know you're home!"

Misa groaned in annoyance. "It's the trio," she sighed. "That's Shammy," she concluded, standing up and taking a few steps toward the door.

"Shit," replied Hikaru, still sitting on the couch, adjusting his pants. "Do you want me to hide somewhere?" He whispered.

"Not unless you want to," she replied. "Your call."

Hikaru shrugged. "I'm cool here, I guess," he said, unsure if that was true.

_Good answer_, Misa thought to herself. She smiled at him and nodded. "Well, better to just get this over with, then," she proclaimed, mostly to herself.

Hikaru turned the small TV in the corner on, hoping to blend in to the scene. _Nothing to see here, _he imagined himself whistling. _Just two adults, watching TV and definitely not about to get busy on the couch… _He exhaled in frustration.

Misa opened the door and the musical voices of Shammy, Kim, and Vanessa filled her cozy apartment instantly.

"Guess what, Misa?" started Shammy excitedly.

"We've got a surprise for you!" Vanessa announced, her voice giddy.

"Claudia said it was okay!" Kim pleaded anxiously.

"Hi ladies, nice to see you," said Misa gently, warily. "What's going on that Claudia has allowed?" She braced herself for something truly awful.

"We're taking you dancing! At the new club downtown!" cried Vanessa. Misa swallowed.

As Kim and Vanessa continued to chatter about the club's many advantages and selling points to a silent Misa, Shammy's eyes grew wide. She'd spotted him.

"Lieutenant Ichijou, is that you?" she cried.

Hearing his name, Vanessa and Kim reflexively turned their heads and eyed him, sitting on Misa's couch, watching TV a little too innocently . . . Their eyes practically boggled at the sight of him.

"Oh, Lieutenant Ichijou, you have to come dancing too!" Shammy begged. He found himself agreeing meekly, just to quiet her down.

Shammy turned back to Misa, noting the Captain's mussed hair, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips, and shot her an exaggerated wink.

"C'mon, girls, let's go," ordered Shammy devilishly. "We didn't mean to interrupt a nice moment here," she cooed.

"Misa, we'll pick you two up at nine," chimed in Kim.

"Claudia will be over at 7 for wardrobe and makeup!" Vanessa giggled. "She's coming too!"

Misa nodded, glad to at least have Claudia to keep her sane during the evening. She waved a weak goodbye and in an instant, the girls were gone. Shutting the door, she made her way back to the couch where Hikaru was sitting and plopped down, exhaling a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Well, shit," she sighed, and he smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Was this on the list too?" He asked, unable to resist, falling into a fit of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I loved writing this chapter, it was just too fun. Another long one, too!**

**A big thank you goes out to my reviewers on this story so far: Adena McGee, Aikiweezie, carolblue, reeven, janditapreciosa, hapiflower, Miruris, queenybee, Jackie Elizabeth, yaya, and all the guests. I'm incredibly grateful for your feedback. You've really motivated me to continue this story!**

**Please review this chapter and stay tuned - next time we'll answer Adena's question: can Hikaru dance?**

* * *

It was a minute or two before Hikaru could finally catch his breath. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time, not since Roy had died. Closing his eyes for a moment, he began to collect himself again.

He was learning how easy it was for him to let go around Misa, and how good it felt to have someone in his life that understood the pressures he faced. Hikaru had a squadron to lead, she had the bridge crew to manage, and they both had high-stakes duties to discharge in the heat of combat. But it was the other side of her—the new side he'd discovered on the island and now back on the SDF-01—that really surprised him. That she even had another side was shocking enough, but here she was, playful and carefree and laughing with him. _Full of surprises_, he thought to himself with a smirk.

Misa watched Hikaru intently in his repose. He had laughed so hard at his own joke, which she found hopelessly endearing. She began to feel conflicted, knowing that she cared about him much more deeply than she wanted to admit, unsure what to do about it. _It was easy to want each other when we were the only two people left in the galaxy. But back in the real world? Do I risk scaring him off by telling him how I feel?_ She sighed a little, which brought Hikaru out of his silent reflection.

"What's wrong?" he asked intuitively, sitting up a little to face her.

_Plenty of things_, Misa thought to herself, but she knew those were probably better left unspoken for now.

"I just don't know what to expect tonight, with the girls," she explained, feeling satisfied that she'd told at least part of the truth. "Dancing and clubs—well, they're not exactly my thing," she said, somewhat resigned.

"Yeah, about that…" Hikaru trailed off aimlessly.

"I can't believe that you agreed to go!" Misa remembered suddenly. "Ordinarily I'd encourage you to bail, because I'd like to do the same thing, but I refuse to let you weasel out of this one!" she practically exclaimed.

"Oh, so you _want_ me to come along?" Hikaru asked, clearly fishing. He grinned.

She decided to bluff. "Of course! Kakizaki told me you're quite the dancer, and I couldn't pass up the rare chance to see you perform live," she teased.

Hikaru opened his mouth slightly in surprise, his cheeks going slightly red. "He did not!" He protested, incredulous.

"No, of course he didn't, I barely know the guy," Misa confessed, laughing.

Instinctively, Hikaru pounced on her, pinning her to the couch, and couldn't decide whether to kiss her or tickle the bejeezus out of her. _Is she ticklish?_ He wondered, making a mental note to find out.

Another knock at the door interrupted them. There was no doubt as to who it was this time—Misa's sister in arms and fairy godmother for the night, right on cue.

"Coming, Claudia," Misa shouted toward the door, still underneath Hikaru.

"Your couch is bad luck," he grumbled, raising his body off of her with some reluctance. He offered a hand up, hoisting her to her feet.

"You're telling me," Misa replied suggestively as she strode to the door, unable to face him as she said it.

Misa opened the door for Claudia, who was carrying a garment bag bearing the name of a fancy boutique and a large black tote bag, no doubt filled with beauty essentials. Hikaru came over and greeted her warmly, taking the bags off her hands. Claudia smiled, happy to find him inside her best friend's apartment. She knew that these two needed each other, whether they chose to admit it to themselves or not.

"You can put those in the bedroom, Hikaru," Claudia offered, looking to catch Misa's eye for a moment. He disappeared for a second, giving Claudia the opening she sought.

"Everything okay with him?" She whispered.

"Yes, actually," Misa murmured back. Claudia raised her eyebrows and smiled approvingly.

"I know," Misa continued, her voice low and quiet. "I'm as surprised as you are. But we're getting along really well."

Just like that, Hikaru was back, and he could sense that it was time for him to make his exit, at least temporarily. Claudia announced that Max would be joining the party, which was welcome news to him. The plan was for the guys to meet the girls downtown at 9 pm and Claudia texted Hikaru the address. On his way out, Hikaru gave Misa a soft kiss on the cheek and they shared a brief goodbye. He couldn't help but wonder what was in the bags that Claudia had brought over. _Those things were heavy! _He noted to himself. He swallowed, realizing he needed to dress sharp, wondering if he had anything that would fit the bill.

With Hikaru gone, Claudia went to work immediately on Misa, setting her long, tawny hair in ceramic hot rollers by hand, the old-fashioned way. Styling robots were good in a pinch, but not for the special look she had in mind for tonight. Misa was loath to admit it, but she enjoyed having some help in the beauty department for once. Her usual look was meticulously groomed but natural, without many of the popular coiffure and cosmetics enhancements that young women on the SDF-01 tended to favor. She was happy to try on a more glamorous look for the evening, to do something different for a change.

Once the rollers were in place, Misa ventured into the kitchen and came back with two small glasses of wine. _Liquid courage, _she mused to herself. The two women chatted and sipped as the heat worked its magic on Misa's tresses. Claudia took the opportunity to unzip the garment bag, unveiling the wardrobe selections. First, she pulled out a sleeveless sheath with a ballet neckline, its color fresh and crisp—a rather striking pastel shade of mint green. "This one's mine," Claudia explained cheerfully. Looking for a place to hang it, she found a hook on the bathroom door.

"That color is going to look amazing on you," Misa intoned, in awe of Claudia's choice. It was refined and sexy all at once. There was no denying her good taste.

"It better, for what it cost!" Claudia replied playfully. She walked back over to the garment bag and retrieved the other dress with a flourish, dangling it before Misa's widening eyes. She couldn't help but gasp. It was the epitome of a little black dress—sleeveless and body conscious, made of a fine crepe with a an illusion neckline of black mesh, punctuated by four thick black accent straps, two at each shoulder. It was incredibly suggestive and alluring, while leaving something to the imagination.

"Oh, Claudia," Misa whispered. "It's perfect."

"I do what I can," Claudia replied with a smile. "I'm glad you like it. I thought of you instantly when I saw it." Misa beamed in admiration of her stylish friend.

"Back to work!" Claudia announced. She did her own makeup first, trading her signature pastel pink lipstick for a muted berry color, which let the light color of her dress take the spotlight. She applied Misa's makeup next, using a mix of Misa's cosmetics collection with a few of her own favorites. She did a muted smoky eye in shades of browns and golds accentuated with a thin wing of black liquid liner, paired with a glossy, blood red lip that bordered on maroon. Claudia knew that Misa normally favored more modest looks, but she likened tonight to Misa's coming-out party and wanted to help her friend finally make a statement.

Claudia instructed Misa to change into her dress first, and then she would take down the rollers. This gave Claudia a chance to set up her last bit of fairy godmother magic. When she returned, she held out a pair of amazing heels—black suede booties featuring an open toe and caged cutouts, with a sexy gold zipper up the heel. Misa eyed them anxiously, knowing that they looked as killer as they would probably feel on her feet, but she was too excited to care. Claudia removed the rollers much faster than they'd gone in, and with a few finger-combs, fluffs, and jets of hairspray, Cinderella was pronounced ready for the ball.

For a finishing touch, Misa put on her late mother's diamond stud earrings, one of the few heirlooms she'd managed to preserve over the tumultuous years that had passed since her death. Claudia was waiting by the door, calling for Misa to come on already. As she walked out of her bedroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored closet and grinned to herself, wondering how Hikaru would react to the sight of her. _I look . . . __**different**__, that's for sure! _She thought to herself. At last, Misa was at the door, and Claudia tugged her along, out of the apartment and into the hallway and finally exiting the building to a waiting taxi.

Once inside the cab, Claudia fought the urge to give Misa some words of encouragement, knowing that her friend was probably nervous enough. She was right. The cab ride was short, but it was long enough for Misa to start worrying. _Stay calm. It's just dancing with friends. But I'm a terrible dancer! What if I fall in these damn stilettos?_ Claudia caught her friend's stormy expression and decided to intervene after all.

"You okay over there? You're awfully quiet," she asked gently.

"This is so not my scene. It makes me nervous," Misa admitted, trying to swallow her rising anxiety. "There's a reason I don't usually go out to dance clubs and it's pretty straightforward—I can't dance," she declared flatly.

Claudia laughed a little. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she replied with a coy smile. "The secret to dancing is drinking. I don't mean getting rip-roaring drunk, but there's nothing like a drink or two to bring out your hidden rhythm."

Misa smiled. "I'll have to remember that," she noted, touching her fingers to her cheek contemplatively.

The cab came to a stop outside the club and the driver announced that they had arrived. Claudia paid the fare and opened her door, sliding out and motioning for Misa to follow. She slid across the seat and caught sight of the clock on the taxi's dashboard, continuing after Claudia. Planting her feet on the pavement gingerly, she tried not to trip in the sky-high heels, but she found that they weren't all that different from her uniform pumps.

"Claudia, wait. It's 9:30—aren't we late?" She called, catching up to her friend, who was approaching the club doors.

"We're fashionably late—nothing like keeping them waiting to make an entrance!" Claudia replied with mirth in her voice.

Misa couldn't help but roll her eyes. "This is _so_ not my scene," she muttered to herself, but there was no going back now.

After showing their IDs to the man posted at the door, a burly-looking bouncer opened the door to let the two gorgeous women in, glancing behind them admiringly. Once inside, Claudia took the lead, strolling confidently over to the bar, passing various groups standing around tall cocktail tables. It was busy, but not packed. Claudia hadn't missed all the approving gazes from the male patrons, some checking them out less subtly than others.

Misa walked with impressive purpose, pretending this was her academy graduation procession all over again. _Chin up. Shoulders back. Chest up. Arms at your side. Breathe_. _Now, think "MURDER." _She smiled amusingly at that last thought—she'd read this advice in some vapid fashion magazine years ago but it worked, and it never failed to make her grin.

Hikaru sipped at his own drink, a classic old fashioned with an orange slice garnish. Max chatted amiably with Shammy, both swigging at beers. Kim and Vanessa had made an early stop to the ladies' room to check their makeup and dish about the cute guys they'd already spied. He almost missed Misa and Claudia's entrance, but Max spotted Claudia's distinctive short haircut and elbowed his squad leader to get his attention.

"Hi, ladies! We're glad you made it," said Max to the lovely pair as they walked up to the highboy table.

Rick looked up from his glass. At the sight of her, his mouth went dry and he gasped reflexively. _Holy shit,_ he thought, his inner monologue at a loss for words. He wouldn't have recognized Misa if it hadn't been for Claudia by her side. She looked dangerously, devastatingly beautiful, as if she'd walked off the page of a magazine spread or a Hollywood red carpet. Her clingy dress showcased her long legs, slim waist, the curve of her breasts, and her shapely backside. A lush, luminous crown of sexy waved hair framed her pretty face. _And oh, those lips_, Hikaru noted to himself_. _He snapped out of his admiring trance and smiled at her.

"Wow," was the only word that he could force from his lips.

* * *

**For those curious about Misa's fashion (copy &amp; paste, remove spaces:**

Dress: bit . ly / 18NELKg

Shoes: bit . ly / 1Fbxv97

Strut advice, courtesy Charlize Theron :) : bit . ly / 1FMs5Qw


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter is here! Hikaru dances! Misa dances! Everyone dances! **

**Thank you for reading as always and please review. Originally this chapter was 700+ words longer, but I decided to save those for the next chapter... mwahahaha.**

**To my chapter 6 reviewers Adena, Jackie Elizabeth, and lizzyrick, thank you! Please keep them coming and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

Misa couldn't help but revel in Hikaru's stunned reaction. _The loudmouth pilot, finally rendered speechless, _she smiled to herself. Claudia, ever the generous friend, decided to give the couple some space to say their hellos. She didn't know how long Hikaru would stand there with his mouth open and she didn't want to find out.

"Max, Shammy, let's go get some drinks. I could use a vodka soda and your beers are looking pretty empty," she initiated, winking at Max.

"Great idea," Max replied, this time elbowing Shammy before she could protest. "You want another old fashioned, boss?" He asked his lieutenant. Hikaru nodded absentmindedly in reply, eyes still locked on the breathtaking Captain.

"If I know Misa, I know she wants a gin and tonic with lime," said Claudia. "I'll bring one back for you," she offered.

Misa had more of her wits about her than Hikaru could boast. "That sounds great. Thanks, Claudia," she replied easily.

The three of them wandered off to the bar, leaving the fledgling couple alone. _Hurry back, so I don't have to dance without a drink! _She prayed to herself, glancing at Hikaru. He looked quite handsome in a slim cut, charcoal gray jacket with a crisp white oxford underneath, paired with dark, dressy jeans that hung off his hips enticingly and a pair of black penny loafers made of a soft leather. The grey jacket made his eyes look especially blue, and his unruly hair counteracted the otherwise dressy look in a rakish way.

"You look incredible," he finally said in a hushed voice, running a hand through his wild hair. "Like Christmas morning," he said reverently, his voice low and soft.

Misa blushed. "Thank you," she replied steadily, trying to take the compliment gracefully. "You look handsome in that jacket," she returned, her voice low and lush.

Hikaru grinned, relaxing a little. "What, this old thing?" He joked casually.

Her bold lips curved into a smile. "I sure hope you can dance in it," Misa mused flirtatiously.

"I could say the same thing to you, about those shoes you're wearing," He rejoined, amused.

"Piece of cake," she boasted, bluffing. "And they also have the benefit of being concealed weapons, if any angry Zentradi turn up," Misa replied smartly.

"That's why you're the Captain," he joked back. "Always prepared."

Claudia, Max, and Shammy returned with drinks, along with Vanessa and Kim in tow. The trio greeted Misa giddily, squealing over her hair, makeup, and outfit. After they settled down, Hikaru scooted around the table to Misa's side, making room for the rest of their friends. The merry group toasted each other, drinking to peace, health, and happiness. Max and Claudia fell into a hushed discussion while the trio continued to scope out guys, leaving Misa and Hikaru in their own little world, surrounded by friendly faces.

Before long, the trio was restless and itching to dance. Kim had convinced everyone but Max and Claudia to head to the floor, which boasted laser lights and a hologram disco ball overhead. Dozens of dancers were already moving to the beat, with a handful of the bravest ones showing off their skills on elevated stage at the end of the floor. Hikaru invited Misa to make a pit stop at the bar to refresh their drinks first and she was grateful for the liquid courage. _Pace yourself_, her inner voice cautioned.

Walking down a few stairs to the recessed dance floor, Hikaru quickly spotted the girls, who were dancing with each other for the time being. He had to smile at the predatory looks in Kim, Shammy, and Vannessa's eyes - they were clearly looking to reel in some unsuspecting victims. He led Misa gently through the crowd, and couldn't help but notice all the appreciative looks that were aimed her way. Hikaru scowled a little, but shook it off pretty quickly as he stole a glance her way, finding her oblivious to it all. _She has no idea how beautiful she is_, he thought appreciatively. The couple made their way to an open space of floor near the trio.

After exchanging nervous smiles at one another, Misa and Hikaru started to dance in earnest. The DJ was spinning mostly electronic and dance music to keep the crowd's energy high, which sort of irked Misa. _It's way easier to dance to a slow song_, she grumbled internally. But Claudia's advice had proven correct, at least so far. She didn't have "moves," _per se_, but she was acquitting herself nicely on the dance floor, moving her feet to the rhythm of the song and letting her hips sway back and forth invitingly. Hikaru wasn't a bad dancer himself - he stepped in time to the beat and kept his eyes locked on the beautiful woman in front of him. As the songs flew by, one after another, the space between them eroded. They were practically in each other's arms when a break in the music finally came.

Hikaru was hoping for a slow song, now that they were finally loosened up and dancing close to one other. He couldn't help but smirk at her earlier protestation that "dance clubs weren't her scene." He was transfixed by her tonight; her easy confidence was infectious and he was glad that she was letting herself have a good time. Smiling at her warmly, his blue eyes darkened to almost sapphire under the dim club lights.

She held his intensifying gaze, drinking the sight of him in. It was rare to catch him flushed and breathless, and she was enjoying it. _Remind me to go dancing more often_, she mused to herself. _It does seem to have its benefits_. Unfettered, Hikaru lowered his head to hers and met her lips, which she welcomed wholeheartedly. _This is too good_, Misa thought to herself.

A twangy guitar riff and a distinct honky-tonk rhythm interrupted their moment. A deep, rich voice began to sing in a Southern drawl. Surprised, they watched as the other dancers arranged themselves in several lines and began to dance in unison with a series of steps, claps, slides, and turns. Hikaru and Misa found themselves unwittingly absorbed into one of the lines.

"Do you know how to line dance?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope! Unfortunately, the cowboy cha-cha wasn't a part of my Academy training," she joked back at him.

Hikaru decided to run with it. "Well, no time like the present to learn!" He replied, laughing.

They began to mimic the movements of their fellow dancers, and by the second verse, they more or less had the hang of it. Misa in particular was a line dance natural, because the dance was basically repeating the same four series of steps over and over again.

Grapevine to the right and clap

Grapevine to the left and clap

Step back right, left, right, hop and clap

Step, rock forward, rock backward, quarter turn and clap

Do it all again..

Smiling and laughing, they continued to move up and down the floor, in perfect sync with the crowd. The trio couldn't help but point and giggle at how cute Hikaru and Misa looked, electric sliding together. When the song finished, Misa suggested retreating to the bar for some air and another round. Hikaru happily agreed.

Drinks in hand, they made their way back to the floor, this time dragging a reluctant Claudia with them. They left Max at the bar in the company of a rather striking woman with flawless olive skin and emerald green hair. Max had totally ignored their invitation to dance, utterly caught in the mystery girl's thrall. Claudia was happy to dance a little, to lighten her spirits after her rather somber conversation with Max. The trio embraced her immediately and the merry group shared the next few up-tempo songs together.

At last, Hikaru got his wish for a slow song. Claudia and Vanessa exited the floor gracefully, while Shammy and Kim had each found eligible bachelors to dance with, at least for the time being. Hikaru offered Misa a hand and she eagerly accepted. Wordlessly, they swayed to the music, his free hand on the small of her back.

She let her palm come to rest on his collarbone. _There's so much I want to say to you_, Misa thought. Resting her head on his shoulder, she exhaled deeply, willing herself to enjoy the moment instead of spinning her wheels about the unknown. Hikaru reflected on his own feelings, concluding that there was something significant between them. _I'd be happy if this night went on forever, _he thought to himself.

As the last notes of the ballad echoed across the floor, the house lights rose a little, with a spotlight illuminated on the stage. Misa and Hikaru held their embrace a little longer as they took in the scene. The brave dancers had been shuffled off the stage, and the DJ stood front and center in front of a microphone stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and thank you for joining us this evening. We're pleased to announce a very special event tonight that we're sure you're going to love," the DJ announced in a deep, rich voice.

"In honor of our lost songstress and inaugural Miss Macross winner, the incomparable Lynn Minmay, we're going to have a special Minmay karaoke contest tonight to pay her tribute and to offer our well wishes to her, wherever she may be. We pray that she finds her way home safely," the DJ announced schmaltzily. As he made the announcement, a life-size hologram of Minmay appeared beside him, and the digital idol began to dance coquettishly. She winked and smiled at the crowd before breaking into her smash hit "My Boyfriend's A Pilot." Wild applause rang out from all corners.

_Minmay!_ Hikaru's mind shouted, his body stiffening immediately. Reflexively, Misa released him and glued her eyes to the stage, her eyes as wide as saucers. She couldn't bear to look at Hikaru's face and what his reaction might be, though her heart ached to know. The DJ continued to rattle off the contest details and called for participants, announcing that the first contestant would be taking the stage in in five minutes. A flood of young ladies mobbed the stage to sign up as the Minmay vocaloid continued to entertain the crowd. _You'd think she was really here, that thing is so realistic. _Misa lamented to herself.

"Misa, I'm sorry, I have to go," Hikaru whispered at her, his voice strained. In a moment, he was gone, leaving Misa alone on the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back at last! I was traveling over the past weekend and that is my prime writing time. I finally got the rest of this chapter written tonight. Thanks for being patient - your reward is the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**I appreciate all the feedback on Chapter 7 - thanks to Adena, Guilio, carolblue, Abril, reeves, janditapreciosa, and Tani. Thank you for supporting me as I write this!**

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! I love your notes and thoughts.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 9 . . .**

* * *

Misa could feel the air rustle as Hikaru took his hasty leave. Suddenly, she was alone on the dance floor. She shook her head sadly as she regained her mettle, still stunned by his swift departure. Taking a breath to collect herself, she smoothed her dress and walked off the dance floor with as much dignity as she could muster, heading towards the bar.

Resignedly, she perched on an open stool and glanced around. Max and the green-haired woman were rising from the stools and heading to the dance floor. Upon closer inspection, Misa noted that the unfamiliar woman he was with was rather beautiful, with the most unusual purple eyes. The bartender came around and gave Misa a sympathetic glance.

"Another gin and tonic," she ordered flatly, her voice devoid of emotion. In an instant, the drink was placed before her.

Misa was playing with the slim straw in her rocks glass, swirling the clear liquid, ice, and lime wedge around and around, talking to no one in particular. The wannabe idols had begun their contest in earnest. She'd already heard "Shao Pai Long" a few times, mixed in with Minmay's other hits "Sunset Beach" and a particularly screechy version of "My Boyfriend's A Pilot." Not wearing a wristwatch, she pulled her phone out of her clutch. _No missed calls or texts_, she sighed to herself. She eyed the time, just about ready to call it a night, when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Misa?" A vaguely familiar male voice asked.

She turned on her stool to face the person calling her name, and was surprised to see a handsome face smiling at her.

"Ethan!" Misa exclaimed in recognition.

"I thought it was you! I saw you on the floor earlier and could hardly believe my eyes. You look lovely, of course—I'm just used to seeing you in scrubs!" Ethan explained with a grin, his voice lively and warm.

"Unfortunately my scrubs are in the wash tonight," she joked back. "Which is a shame—

they're much more comfortable than this getup," she continued, motioning to her fitted dress and towering heels.

He laughed in reply. "I can believe that," he said warmly.

Ethan flagged the bartender and ordered a beer, producing a credit card from his wallet. "Actually, do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not, take a seat," Misa replied with a smile.

They made small talk for a few minutes, chatting amiably. She was glad to see a friendly face, and happy for a distraction from Hikaru's inexplicably hasty departure. As the next contestant took to singing Minmay's moody ballad "Cinderella," Claudia approached the pair from behind.

"There you are, Misa!" Claudia exclaimed, her curiosity piqued. She was surprised to see her normally shy friend sitting without Hikaru, her date for the evening, and even more surprised to find her laughing in the company of another man, who was quite the looker. Claudia eyed him appreciatively. Ethan boasted sandy strawberry-blond hair, a straight nose, a strong jaw, and a pair of luminous hazel eyes that changed from whiskey to honey to sage depending on the light.

"I looked for you on the dance floor just now, but here you are," she continued easily, giving the unfamiliar man a quick nod of acknowledgment.

"Here I am," Misa mimed back, trying to make the smile she'd pasted on her face feel real. Forcing herself to be a little more cheery, she let her instinctual manners take over.

"Claudia, this is my friend Dr. Ethan Vincent. He's a medical reserve doctor on the SDF-01 and the chief of oncology at Macross City Memorial Hospital. I volunteer twice a month with some of his elderly patients," she explained.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Vincent." Claudia said. They shook hands politely, firmly.

"Any friend of the Captain is a friend of mine," Ethan returned kindly. "And please, call me Ethan." He flashed Claudia a dizzying smile. _You could do worse, Misa_, Claudia thought wryly.

The little trio continued their friendly chat. Claudia inquired about Misa's volunteering, surprised to learn something new about her close friend. Ethan couldn't hide his admiration for the Captain, raving about how patient and gentle she was with the seniors on his oncology ward. Misa deflected, a slight flush creeping across her face, trying to bring the focus back to Ethan and his many accomplishments. At age twenty-eight, he was the youngest Chief of Oncology in Memorial Hospital history, and in his free time, he was a champion swimmer and dabbled in photography.

Suddenly, Claudia excused herself rather abruptly. "Gotta, go, I'm up next," she said with a wink at Misa.

"Next?" Misa asked blankly, not registering the meaning of her friend's words, but Claudia was already gone before she could make sense of it.

The DJ interrupted once more, announcing the last contestant of the night, a Ms. Claudia LaSalle. Misa nearly fell off her stool, struggling to swallow the sip of gin and tonic she'd just taken. Ethan put a light hand on her back, steadying her. They watched as Claudia made her way to the stage, solemn and confidence. She took the microphone from the prior contestant, who shrank away from Claudia's impressively statuesque figure. Raising it to her lips, she looked out into the crowd.

"Rest in peace, love of mine," she announced with emotion in her voice, but she did not waver. Everyone knew who she was referring to in her unspoken dedication. _Roy. _She nodded to the DJ to cue the music, her eyes twinkling with bittersweet memories of her fallen fighter pilot and hero.

_I don't think I've ever heard Claudia sing before_, Misa thought to herself, anticipating the start of her friend's song.

After the introductory notes reverberated across the floor, Claudia began to sing. Her voice immediately stood out from the rest of the competitors, who had all emulated Minmay's infectious, silvery, pop star style in that signature soprano register of hers. No, Claudia's voice was that of a grown woman—a woman who had faced love and loss and ecstasy and heartbreak. It was rich and resonant, but a mature sound, with a certain smokiness to its phrasing. The din of the crowd, which had buzzed lowly through the other performances, was no more. Everyone was stunned into silence.

_Time drifts away_

_Love drifts away.._

_You must go off to war, your face is so forlorn.._

_The men's eyes burn as they march forward._

_You're leaving me behind.._

_For the sake of war, for the sake of pride._

_Time drifts away.._

_Love drifts away.._

_I'll drift away too, crumbling._

_Time drifts away.._

_Love drifts away.._

_I hate this war, I can't hide it on my face.._

_The women's eyes glisten with tears, hidden from the children._

_I don't know if you're coming back.._

_Or if the fighting will end.._

_Will life go on?_

_Time drifts away.._

As the music ended, Claudia took a small bow and returned the microphone to its stand before adroitly disappearing into one of the stage wings. After a moment, the collective audience arose from its collective stupor, breaking the silence with thunderous applause that refused to end. Panicked, the DJ disappeared into the wing, hustling after Claudia. A few minutes passed before the pair reappeared on stage. The crowd roared in appreciation. The DJ declared Claudia the undisputed winner and presented her with an envelope and a bouquet of long-stemmed white roses, their blooms as pure as the snow that used to fall on their desolate planet. She took a final bow and exited the stage, the crowd parting around her as she walked.

Misa threw herself at Claudia when she returned to the bar, hugging her in a tight embrace. Tears fell from both of their eyes, trickling down their cheeks.

"Congratulations, Claudia," Misa whispered. "Your performance... it was..." she trailed off, wiping her eyes. "It was the most beautiful requiem that I could have imagined," she continued, her voice quavering.

"I don't know what came over me, really," Claudia demurred softly, smiling at her friend. "I just found myself in the moment, wanting to sing—to him, for him, for us all," she confessed, exhaling.

"I didn't even know you could sing!" Misa exclaimed, a little more brightly.

"We all have our secrets and mysteries," Claudia replied, her voice husky.

* * *

Hikaru had needed time—air—space—something—after hearing Minmay's song and seeing her lifelike form displayed on the stage. A mix of guilt, fear, confusion, nostalgia, and a flutter of longing had washed over him, overwhelming his senses. He remembered mumbling something lame to Misa before bolting. _Misa_, he thought woefully. _You deserved better tonight_, he chastised himself_, _regretting what he'd done to her. Hikaru knew he'd spoiled what had been an enjoyable day and evening together, shattering the fragile progress they had made after the island. He frowned, not knowing how to go about making it right between them.

He had exited the club and walked to a nearby park that bordered the downtown area, finding an empty bench to perch on while he sorted himself out. A few couples passed through, using the park as a thoroughfare between the city and the civilian residential district. Hikaru pulled his phone out a few times, on the precipice of calling or texting Misa, but he thought better of it. _She's probably still dancing, or out with the girls. Even if she's not, she won't want to talk to me, _he lamented to himself.

Sighing, he let his mind wander back to his time with Minmay, trapped in a remote hold of the SDF-01, fearing they would never be discovered. _How young and innocent we both were_, he reflected somberly. _I was as green as they come, and even though she was a rising star at that point, she was just a girl to me_. Hikaru sighed, missing what that much simpler time had represented to him. Before he'd been swept up in the war, before Roy had died, before he'd understood why a person like Captain Misa Hayase would have needed to harden her heart to survive.

Lost in his thoughts, he stopped suddenly, realizing he had been pacing for god knows how long. _What is your deal, man? _Hikaru asked himself. He sat back down, putting his head in his hands, exhaling and then swallowing. The breath had brought him some clarity. He took another restorative deep breath. While Hikaru knew that he would always be fond of Minmay, he also knew that she'd be a giggling girl all her life, even when she was sixty. _I'm a man, a pilot, a survivor. It's time to put the things of childhood away_, he concluded to himself.

Hikaru stood up with resolve, and decided it then. _Misa. A woman, a soldier, a survivor. She's like me. She knows me. She never makes it easy, but what good thing comes easy?_ It was amazing how light he felt after coming to this realization. He decided that he had to find her. _Tonight._ He insisted to himself.

Hikaru began to run, down the path, out of the park, and back downtown. The club was dark, of course. It was past the midnight curfew, but not so late—there were still a few cabs around to ferry the straggling revelers home. Not wanting to run back to the military housing complex in his jeans and sport jacket, he flagged one of the taxis down and smiled, knowing he was on his way to her.

* * *

He'd decided to perch on a bench in a small courtyard that abutted the front door of Misa's housing complex. Hikaru knew she'd have to pass by the dark little patch of lawn as she came home, and he didn't want to wait at the locked main door of the building—she wasn't prey to be stalked. He pulled out his phone, reading a few emails and returning a few texts he'd left unanswered, waiting for her appearance.

After a few minutes of silence in the dark, Hikaru heard a female voice approaching, and his head perked up, thinking Misa must be with Claudia or on the phone. He couldn't see her or make out what she was saying yet, but he smoothed his hair and adjusted his shirt collar in preparation. _What are you going to say to her? _He suddenly wondered to himself, palms going sweaty. _Just be honest_, his inner monologue insisted.

"I still can't believe Claudia won," he could hear Misa saying. _Claudia won?_ _Won what? _Hikaru wondered for an instant before willing himself to focus on the more important matter of her approach. _Well, she's must be on the phone if she's talking to someone, and she's not with Claudia, by the sound of it_, he concluded, deciding to stay put so as not to startle her when he emerged from the darkness.

"Her performance was incredible," a male voice replied. "What an excellent way to honor Major Focker and all of the brave souls that have given their lives to protect us all," the man continued.

_What?!_ Hikaru's mind screamed, shocked to hear that Misa had a male companion.

"She's stronger than anyone I know," Misa replied admiringly of Claudia. "And she's lost so much," she continued sadly.

Hikaru had to stifle a gasp as he saw them, at last. Misa was walking with a tall man, her hand looped around his elbow. To his distress, they looked friendly and relaxed with each other, smiling. They were plainly heading for her door. The conversation had taken a lighter turn for a moment, but he couldn't make out the words anymore—he could only hear his own deafening heartbeat in his ears. Obviously, they didn't see him sitting there in the dark. After they disappeared from view toward the door, Hikaru crept off the bench quietly, sidling along the wall of Misa's building. He begged his ears to listen.

"Thanks for walking me back, Ethan. You were right, the air was good for me," She said kindly.

"You don't have to thank me—I was happy to walk with you. Walking really helps me, especially after a tough shift," he replied thoughtfully.

_Ethan, huh? _Hikaru huffed to himself.

"I can imagine," Misa replied, trailing off.

Holding his breath, Hikaru could feel the pregnant silence that hung between Misa and Ethan like a weight on top of his chest, threatening to crush him.

Her voice continued. "Well, it's late, but you're welcome to come inside for some tea if you'd like," she offered politely. "I don't have much else to offer, unfortunately," she said with some fatigue in her voice.

"Tea sounds great," replied Ethan.

With a familiar click-clack, the locked door disarmed itself. Hikaru could hear the door swing open, followed by a few footfalls. He jumped when the door clanged shut at last, his nerves shot. He sank to the ground, hands in his hair, gasping for breath.

* * *

**Author's note: I took some creative liberties with Minmay's "Love Drifts Away" lyrics. Hope nobody minds that. The song is really pretty though, give it a listen sometime.**

**Inspiration song for Hikaru's feelings: "X&amp;Y" by Coldplay. Give it a listen while you're at it, and read the lyrics too. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back... this is not a drill. I've missed you guys and these stories so much! Please review, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

The teakettle sang a series of digital tones that indicated the water had come to boiling and reflexively, the burner shut itself off. Misa pulled the steaming vessel off the blazing surface, leaving it to rest on an antique porcelain trivet. Out of habit, she fetched a metal tin from a nondescript overhead cabinet, along with two teacups and saucers instead of the usual one.

As she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, she held back a sigh. On one hand, she wished she was sharing the tin of tea with Hikaru and not her friend Ethan, but on the other, she was angry and hurt by Hikaru's rather unceremonious flight from the dance floor. _I don't know whether to scream or to cry right now, _Misa thought to herself ruefully. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pasted a weak smile on her face, for Ethan's sake.

Only a handful of steps separated the kitchen and living area, but Misa didn't mind the cozy nature of her quarters. _Even if I'm alone here, at least it never feels empty,_ she thought to herself wistfully, remembering that just hours ago, she and Hikaru had been cuddled up together on her couch, limbs entwined and lips joined in an increasingly passionate embrace.

With her fragile smile still in place, she placed a teacup and saucer in front of Ethan, who was perched on the couch, elbows on his knees. He hadn't bothered to turn the television on but had activated some relaxing instrumental music on the ambient sound-system, which subtly filled the air. _It's not Ethan's fault that this night is spoiled,_ she thought to herself, trying to be a gracious, if underprepared, hostess.

"Here you go," she said in the warmest voice she could muster, sliding the tea tin in front of Ethan. "I've got several choices to pick from, but the Oolong is my favorite."

"Thanks, Misa," Ethan replied gently. He could sense that she was hurting, and it wasn't just wounded pride. No, her deflated look and manner was a fairly obvious sign of heartache. _What kind of jerk strings along someone like Misa?_ Ethan wondered to himself. _She's brilliant, gorgeous, and a war hero with everything going for her._

"You're welcome," she replied softly. She gestured at the tea tin and the kettle, letting Ethan make his selection first. She made her own choice, the Oolong, and soon, they both had freshly-steeped cups of tea. The silence between them was almost comfortable, and the music in the background helped ease the air some.

Misa was not particularly in the mood for idle chat after an exhausting day on so many levels, but she didn't want to be rude either. She caught Ethan's eyes on her and returned his eye contact with a small smile. Ethan held his gaze deliberately, and took a deep breath, clearing his throat a little.

"Misa, I'm worried about you," he began in earnest. "I haven't seen you around the hospital for a month, and it isn't like you to miss one of your volunteer shifts."

She tried to maintain her composure, nodding her head a little to let him continue. _Where is he going with this?_ Misa wondered, her mind starting to storm.

"And then I see you at the dance club tonight, drinking alone and looking so despondent. Does it have to do with that guy you were with? The dark-haired one? Is he your boyfriend? Is he hurting you?" Ethan asked genuinely, his voice pure concern, his handsome eyebrows knitted together.

Misa swallowed and held her head in one hand, cool fingertips pressed to her warm temples. She flushed. _So many questions that even I don't know the answer to_, she thought to herself regretfully.

"I've felt awful about the hospital," she began softly yet firmly, "but I'm really not at liberty to discuss why I've been away. Please know that it was beyond my control, and I plan to return as soon as I can. I've really missed my time with the patients and you."

Ethan gave her a knowing nod and a caring smile, understanding as a UN Spacy reservist himself that her rank and position meant that she couldn't elaborate. He wasn't ready to let her off the hook completely, though.

"What about that guy?" He asked again, much to Misa's chagrin.

She sighed, letting go of a breath that it seemed she'd been holding since Hikaru had pulled a runner at the sight of the Minmay vocaloid.

"I wish I could tell you, and no, it's not classified information," Misa replied a humorless laugh and a shrug. She continued on. "I've asked myself the same questions, and I don't have any more answers than you do. But no, he's not my boyfriend…" she trailed off with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see," Ethan replied evenly. "It sounds complicated."

"You could say that," she agreed.

After a few seconds, Ethan put his teacup and saucer down, the vessel long-since drained. He rose to his feet and turned to face Misa. He reached for her neatly folded hands and she accepted his grasp, rising to her feet with his assistance.

Misa was wary of this sudden physicality between them, and yet she couldn't deny that Ethan's hands felt warm and comforting. A look of benign confusion spread across her face as she met his gleaming eyes. Ethan chuckled a little bit, knowing that the world would always know Misa's secrets before she knew them herself, despite her practiced detachment.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to make some kind of move on you. I can tell you're hurting, and like I said before, I'm worried about you. But I want you to know something before I go." Ethan began.

Misa gulped reflexively.

"I care about you, and I'll always here for you if you want to clear your head, or grab a cup of coffee, or see a movie, or just hang out," he finished with kindness in his voice.

Before Misa could reply, Ethan pulled her into a hug, which strangely comforted her. He was warm and strong and safe and steady, and she knew that he meant what he said without artifice or pretense. Misa sighed. She couldn't help but wish that things could be so clear with Hikaru, who didn't seem to know his own feelings, much less reveal them to her.

"Thank you," she whispered in all sincerity.

Releasing Misa from his arms, Ethan motioned his head toward the door.

"It's about that time," he said lightly. "Thanks again for the tea, and don't forget what I said."

Misa nodded with resolve. "You're welcome, and I should be thanking you as well. I appreciate what you did for me tonight."

She saw Ethan out and in a moment he was gone, and she was alone once more.

* * *

Hikaru rifled through his cabinets angrily, tearing his small kitchenette apart, pots and pans and utensils strewn all over until at last, he found what he had been searching for.

His mind and pulse were racing. He'd gone from panic and flight at the reminder of Minmay to introspection and regret at leaving Misa to shocked and angry at the sight of Ethan escorting Misa home and now, by God, he would have relief by any means necessary.

Hastily, Hikaru twisted the cap off the bottle he'd unearthed and fumbled around until he located a highball glass, no shot glasses to be found in the mess he'd made. _Close enough, _he thought and poured himself several fingers of the amber spirit. _Whiskey again_, he chided himself.

In an instant, the glass was emptied and Hikaru poured himself another, taking the glass and the bottle back to his bedroom. He freed himself of his clothes, leaving them in a rumpled pile on the floor. He stormed his way to the bed, depositing the glass and bottle roughly on his bedside table.

Tracing his steps back a few paces, he fetched his mobile phone from his sportcoat pocket and scowled at the sight of it. No missed calls or notifications, not from anyone, not from Misa. Reflexively, he dialed Max Jenius. He would have called Roy, but Roy was dead, a fact that haunted his waking hours, and now his dreams.

Max's phone went through five rings, and instead of hitting Max's voicemail, Hikaru got the after-hours patrol desk. _The hell?_ He wondered.

"Yeah, this is Lieutenant Ichijou, looking for Sergeant Jenius. Where is he?" Hikaru demanded of the voice at the other end, his voice rising with frustration.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, the Sergeant has been activated for special duty. He may not return for a few days. All of his calls are being routed here," the vaguely female voice replied calmly.

"Special duty? Why wasn't I notified? I'm the ranking officer of the squadron and he's my wingmate!" Hikaru protested, becoming irate.

"I'm sorry sir, that's classified to the Captain level and above," the voice replied.

Hikaru hung up, swearing under his breath. "Dammit!" He hissed.

He downed the second glass of whiskey and waited for sleep to take him over, tossing and turning in vain, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable in the bed.

* * *

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!"

Misa grumbled awake, the room still dark. She rubbed her eyes and realized that her phone had been vibrating against her metal nightstand. Grabbing the illuminated handset, she noticed two things. One, it was 0347 hours, and two, she had a pair of encrypted messages on the secure UN Spacy app installed on her phone.

Misa skimmed the first one, which bore a special clearance for Captain-level officers and above. It required her fingerprint before it would open. The message was curiously brief and extensively redacted. It indicated that a special group of pilots and officers had been dispatched on a top-secret mission, but gave few other details.

Usually these sorts of messages had a brief mission objective in the subject line, but even that datum was redacted. She noticed that Max Jenius's name was on the list of pilots, which did not surprise her. Also on the list was Claudia La Salle as the commanding bridge and communications officer. Little else other than the personnel assigned was being revealed, which she found somewhat strange.

Misa hearkened back to her painful night before and recalled that Claudia and Max had been sharing a conversation that seemed intense, up until the singing competition. At that point, Max had shifted his attention to a woman with green hair over a few beers. _Hmmm_, _I __wonder what this mission is all about?_

She skimmed onto the next message, which was a public all-personnel missive. It announced a special recognition ceremony before the entire UN Spacy forces, and her stomach dropped when she saw the subject. It was in honor of herself, and of course, Lieutenant Ichijou Hikaru, to be held in two days' time. Misa groaned aloud.

Returning the phone back to the nightstand, she made her way into the kitchen for perhaps a drink of water to calm her nerves, but instead pulled out the nearly-empty bottle of Pinot Gris that she and Hikaru had started to share the afternoon before. _Even the contents of my refrigerator remind me of him_, Misa moaned to herself.

_To hell with it! _She cried internally. Against her better instincts, Misa took a drink directly from the wine bottle with the intention of draining it, unprepared for the large swig that flooded her mouth. She choked it down, resisting the urge to cough, and left the empty bottle on the counter. Next, she pulled out an electrolyte beverage from the fridge, taking a few sips of it to restore her balance and clear her burning throat.

She grudgingly made her way back into the bedroom, trying to navigate her way in the dark. Once she felt the soft corner of the bed, she threw herself on it, burying herself under the covers, hoping she would be able to sleep a little more before the fresh hell of a new day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for being quite slow in updating - I know where this is going and I will finish it, no matter how long it takes. For now, I hope you enjoy this new (and long) chapter! Please review, I love to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading as always.**

* * *

Hikaru awoke with a groan, thoroughly tangled in the sheets and blankets after a rather fitful night of sleep. Angry streams of light assaulted him from the window, and it took a fair amount of maneuvering before he could free himself from the bedding's persistent grip. He took trudging steps toward the window to close the blinds some, to the relief of his bloodshot eyes. Once the room was sufficiently dim, he glanced at the bedside table, noted the empty glass of whiskey, and groaned again.

Retracing his steps from the night before, Hikaru found his clothes in a rumpled pile on the floor. Frowning at the sight, he left them for the time being and made his way to the bathroom, raking his hand through his unmanageable hair with a mix of shame and dread. _You're an idiot_, he chastised himself.

Stripping off his boxers and t-shirt, Hikaru made his way into the shower stall and dialed up some scalding water, hoping the punishing steam and heat would wash away the angst creeping over him. In his mind, he tried to summon what he might say to Misa, that is if she ever spoke to him again. Jets of hot water ran in rivulets off his cut, muscular frame, but he still didn't feel clean.

_Misa, I'm sorry! I panicked when I saw Minmay on that stage, even though I know it wasn't real. I was trying to impress her when she got captured and it's my fault she's missing! It was a stupid mistake! I don't have feelings for her, not anymore!_

He shook his head, letting the spray from the showerhead trickle down his face. _Misa doesn't want to hear about how I botched a date with Minmay, not after what happened on the island, not with what's between us. And what about that guy walking her home? Damn, he swooped in fast. Who the hell is he?_

Angry again at the memory of Ethan walking Misa home, the pair of them laughing, her voice melodious in spite of the embarrassment she'd suffered at Hikaru's hands, he shut off the shower abruptly and stormed his way out of the stall, grasping for a clean towel.

After a shave, a brush of his teeth, and a tousle of his wet hair with his hands, he heard his mobile phone buzzing insistently.

_Misa!?_ His heart leapt at the thought of her on the other end.

Rushing to the phone, he noticed it was a secure call, encrypted with the SDF-01 bridge signature. In his haste to answer, he nearly dropped the handset on the carpet below him, suddenly clumsy and his palms increasingly sweaty. Finally, he hit "accept" and began to speak in earnest.

"Mi-" was all he could get out, before a gruff, accented voice rang in his ears from the other end of the line.

"Ichijou, this is Admiral Global calling."

_Global?! _Hikaru's mind raced, dumbfounded as to why the commandant of the entire UN Spacy fleet was making a call from the bridge, when communications officers existed in scores to do such a thing for the Admiral.

"Sir!" was all Hikaru was able to blurt out in response.

"There is to be a private funeral for Major Focker held today at 1000 hours and as his next of kin of sorts, it is my duty as an Admiral to inform you accordingly and to invite you to the service," Global intoned, the Admiral's voice as firm and formal as a martinet.

"Yes, sir," replied Hikaru. Though the voice on the other end of the mobile phone was disembodied, he stood at attention in spite of the distance between his quarters and the bridge. The Admiral just had that effect on most officers, Hikaru included.

The Admiral's voice softened a touch. "Ichijou, I know Focker was the closest thing you had to family here on this ship or anywhere in the galaxy for that matter, and I know this is a difficult time for you. But UN Spacy needs you to be strong, which is the same message I will be giving to the Captains La Salle and Hayase."

"Understood, Admiral," Hikaru replied resolutely.

"Shammy will send you the necessary details by secure email. I hope I don't have to remind you to wear your dress uniform, but you all of you pilots seem to have your heads in the stars these days," the Admiral concluded gruffly.

"Roger that, sir," intoned Hikaru.

The line went dead and Hikaru sank to the foot of his bed, holding the phone in his hand lifelessly. With a deep sigh, he made his way over to the closet and pushed a few hangers out of the way until he eyed his dress uniform. It hung stiff and firm and crisp and severe and he could barely stomach the sight of it.

* * *

Misa hung up from the Admiral and bolted to her closet, grabbing her dress uniform by the hanger, throwing what grooming supplies she had handy into a tote bag, and was out the door in two minutes flat – not before snagging a bottle of whatever alcohol she could find in the small kitchen cabinet she used for spirits.

She fled down the corridor, skipping the elevator for the stairs at the end of the hall. Sprinting up three flights, she burst into the hallway and narrowed her gaze on the second door on the right. Misa took a breath and placed a fingertip on a small circular panel mounted on the wall near the door. It unlocked and swung open with a metallic hiss.

"HAYASE MISA," announced a disembodied robotic voice to no one in particular.

Tossing her gear on the couch, she scurried into the bedroom and found Claudia on the foot of the bed, a sleeping pill in her palm and a glass of water in her hand.

"Claudia…." Misa whispered, her voice a breathy plea. She approached carefully, not wanting to spook the shell of a woman in front of her.

Claudia could only nod in response as hot, silent tears rolled down her stately ebon cheekbones. Misa sat next to her sister-in-arms on the edge of the bed, gently reaching for her hands and what they held. Prying the pill and glass from Claudia's tight grasp, she deposited both on the bedside table and returned to her grieving friend.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do or not do, or what to take or not take." Misa began in earnest. "But I don't think this is something you're going to want to forget," she said in the most soothing and serene voice she could muster.

_We don't always agree, Claudia_, Misa mused_, but I would have wanted to be coherent for Riber's funeral… if he'd had one. Or Hikaru's. _She gulped anxiously, willing herself to focus on Claudia and not the pair of men that haunted both her waking and sleeping hours.

Claudia buried her head in her hands and let out a sob, her stoic outer shield on the precipice of collapse. Misa reached out and enveloped her friend, her arms snaking around Claudia's slim shoulders and drawing her in close, until Claudia's head rested on Misa's shoulder.

Claudia wept silently into her friend's collarbone, her tears darkening the fabric of Misa's garment. In her haste to get to Claudia's side, Misa suddenly realized she was barefoot, wearing her fuzzy purple bathrobe and a pair of plaid pajama shorts.

When the tears had slowed, Misa laid Claudia down on the bed gently for a moment, a brief repose. She returned a few minutes later with a steaming hand towel and a rocks glass filled to the brim with a concoction that Misa could only wince at – Malibu rum and iced tea. The pineapple-flavored spirit was the first thing she'd grabbed from her rather sad excuse for a liquor cabinet and Claudia didn't have soda on hand – so iced tea it was.

Helping Claudia upright again, Misa draped the warm towel around her friend's neck and handed over the cocktail.

"Oh?" Claudia asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"I said you'd want to remember this, not that you had to be stone-cold sober for it," Misa retorted gently, trying to lighten the mood a hair.

Claudia smiled and let out a rare chuckle, taking a large swig of the beverage.

"You know, this isn't half bad," she admitted before taking another deep pull.

Misa left again for a minute and returned with a glass of her own. She raised the glass to Claudia and took an equally large gulp.

"C'mon, let's get ready to say goodbye to that stubborn flyboy of mine," Claudia said with a mix of mirth and longing in her voice.

Inside the sterile multipurpose room that had been staged like an auditorium for the occasion, Admiral Global paced the floor, pipe between his fingers. He toyed with it absentmindedly. Muttering under his breath to himself, he came to a halt when he spotted the pair of them

Claudia was on Misa's arm as they approached the imposing, yet fatherly man they called boss and leader. They were early, arriving nearly an hour before the service, but after draining their drinks and donning dress uniforms, they had nowhere else to go but to their destination. Misa in particular thought it might help for Claudia to arrive before too many people were there, to make a quiet entrance.

Global gave them both a nod and a grunt and without another word, extended his arm to Claudia. She released her grasp from the crook of Misa's elbow and allowed Global to lead her toward the wings of the stage, impromptu curtains hanging from the ceiling. Global's aim was to shield Claudia from the grieving masses and the onslaught of emotions and questions she would certainly face – a small, if temporary mercy.

Misa had understood immediately – sad as she was to see her friend go, she knew that the Admiral had Claudia's best interest in mind. With a quick adjustment of her smart uniform hat and a sweep of her russet hair, she sighed and made her way to the vestibule outside the massively empty auditorium.

A nameless officer in dress blues had taken a post at the door, a stack of programs in his hand. Misa accepted one as she walked out of the room, out a set of glass double-doors, and found herself on the observation deck, the Macross air blowing at a comfortably engineered breeze as the artificial sun shone down on the bustling city.

She couldn't bear to look at the program, not yet, and instead let her mind wander. Pulling her slim mobile phone from her breast pocket, she frowned at what she didn't see – not a single missed call, voicemail, or text from the man who'd abandoned her not twelve hours ago – the man she dared to love, despite the fact that he might never return her feelings.

She didn't hear him approach until a tap glanced her shoulder, sending a shiver from the base of her heel to her neck.

"Misa," a familiar voice began.

She turned around, heart in her throat, her pulse racing, and was stunned to see a pair of golden-brown eyes shining back at her when she'd been expecting, wanting, hoping for that devastating lapis lazuli.

"Ethan!" Misa exclaimed, her surprise genuine, trying to make her voice bright.

"I thought I might see you here," he said kindly, running his fingers through his gorgeous sandy hair. "I know Major Focker was a friend of yours, and I'm so sorry for your loss. I treated him once on reserve duty – a few broken ribs and one hell of a concussion. He seemed like quite the guy," Ethan mused.

Misa smiled weakly. "Roy was one of a kind, that's for sure. It's been rough for everyone, Claudia especially. What they had together was so . . . intense, and real. But on some level, I know how she's feeling. . ." She said sadly, the familiar pit forming in her stomach – it always happened when she thought of the fiancé she'd never had the chance to bury or say goodbye to.

Ethan of course knew about Riber, it was no secret on the base. He'd heard the usual epithets whispered behind Misa's back when she came around the hospital—"ice queen" and "frigid bitch" and worse, but he'd never thought to hold the devastating loss of her fiancé against her, no matter what walls she put up to guard herself from the outside world.

Her eyes began to fill, tears threatening to escape her sad jade eyes, her emotions in a swell after the crushing night before and now Roy's funeral and Ethan's unflagging tenderness through it all. He took his hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze, and she allowed herself to be drawn in closer to him in a moment of vulnerability.

With impeccable manners, Ethan drew a handkerchief from his dress uniform jacket and handed it to her, letting Misa dab at her eyes demurely for a few moments as she regained composure once more. She was shocked when he suddenly pulled her in for another of his enveloping hugs, but she allowed herself the contact for a brief moment.

Ethan had barely wrapped his arms around the slim Captain when a terse male voice interrupted.

"Captain Hayase," he called insistently, the tone clipped and sour.

Misa fidgeted in Ethan's arms at the sound of it and he released her instantly, both turning to face the intrusion.

Her face went white at the sight of him. _Shit_,_ he's pissed._ His eyebrows were furrowed in a mix of hurt and anger, and while he was clean-shaven and incredibly handsome in his dress uniform, his eyes were bloodshot and his jaw was rigid.

"Hikaru," she said in a quiet but steady voice, testing the air between them.

He ignored her and the olive branch she began to offer, and turned to Ethan, thrusting his hand out to the annoyingly handsome man in front of him. Hikaru was stung with jealousy, shattered at the thought of this stranger comforting his beautiful, vulnerable Misa, the only woman he had ever felt something real for. _Get the fuck away from her_, his brilliant blue eyes daggered at the man.

"First Lieutenant Ichijou Hikaru, Acting Skull Leader," he spoke with brash confidence and a frisson of unrestrained rage. "And you are?" he asked accusatorily.

Ethan didn't miss a beat. "Doctor Ethan Vincent, Chief Oncologist at Memorial Hospital and Medical Reserve Officer on the SDF-01," he replied, gesturing to his own smart dress uniform.

He took the cocky pilot's hand and shook back, a smirk playing at the corners of Ethan's mouth. _Oh, so you're the jerk that left Misa high and dry last night—what a genius move, dumbass, _he thought to himself. Hikaru gripped Ethan's hand hard, an unspoken threat implicit in the greeting.

Misa was incensed, her viridian eyes hardening with each passing second. _First he abandons me, then he doesn't apologize, and now he's in a pissing contest with Ethan instead of trying to talk to me?_ _I thought you were better than this, Hikaru. And Ethan, shame on you for engaging in this utter nonsense._

Neither man picked up on her fury, both of them too busy sizing the other up. But she broke their unspoken competition with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I have a solemn memorial for a dear friend and war hero to attend. I'll leave you both to—" she gestured, open hand waiving at the electric space between them "whatever this is."

She turned on her heel and left them both in her wake, fighting tears back as she pushed herself forward, forward, forward.


End file.
